The act of mopping is a conventional way to clean hard, generally flat surfaces such as floors, counters, and boat decking. There are generally three types of mopping, conventionally known as wet mopping, damp mopping, and dry mopping. In conventional wet mopping, a handled absorbent mopping tool is dipped into a liquid container. The liquid is generally water based, and may contain an additive such as detergent, solvent, or other compound such as wax. One purpose of the additive is to break down and dissolve dirt or soil. Another purpose of the additive is to attract the dirt or soil to the absorbent material in order to clean the surface. The absorbent material is conventionally a sponge or series of woven strands that are used to convey the liquid onto the cleaning surface. During application of the liquid, the absorbent material is manually scrubbed against the cleaning surface in order to dislodge and absorb the dirt or soil. The absorbent material is then conventionally rung in the liquid container, such as a bucket or other receptacle, to dislodge the dirty water. This process is conventionally repeated until the surface is clean.
One form of damp mopping is to apply a nearly dry mop to a wet surface in order to absorb liquid therefrom. This form of damp mopping conventionally follows wet mopping in order to fully absorb liquid from the cleaning surface. Another form of damp mopping is to scrub a dirty surface with a damp, i.e. semi-moist, absorbent material. This form of damp mopping is used in an effort to avoid the mess associated with wet mopping. In yet another form of damp mopping, a small amount of liquid is externally applied to a surface, such as from a hand held spray bottle, with the surface being cleaned by an absorbent mop. Dry mopping is another form of mopping where a dry mop is used to absorb or attract dirt without the use of liquid. In this case, the mop head may be treated with a chemical in order to statically attract dirt, soil and dust from the cleaning surface. While wet mopping and some forms of damp mopping generally require the use of a bucket or other liquid receptacle, dry mopping and other forms of damp mopping do not.
During repeated application of the mopping process, the absorbent material is generally subject to wear and eventually becomes unusable. In addition, the absorbent material may itself become permanently soiled or stained, and thereby present an unsanitary condition to the user. The repeated manual scrubbing of the surface being cleaned subjects the operator to fatigue and thereby limits the total surface area that may be cleaned in a single cleaning application. While some types of industrial cleaning machines provide options for wet and damp mopping, these types of machines suffer from a lack of portability and are generally ineffective around closely placed articles, such as in a household environment.
Wet mopping, damp mopping, and dry mopping readily lend themselves to application by a traditional mop having a compressible, wringable, mop head. In one form, the traditional mop head is comprised of a plurality of natural or synthetic woven strands that are generally tied together and joined with a handle. The wringable mop head is traditionally placed into a bucket or sink having an attached wringer for discharge of liquid from the mop head. A lever on the wringer is manually manipulated to compress the mop head with a paddle or a pair of paddles. Each paddle is traditionally provided with a plurality of holes to enhance egress of liquid from the mop head. In another form, the traditional mop head includes an integrated wringer. The integrated wringable mop head traditionally includes a spongiform material that is buttressed by a compression mechanism, such as a pair of rollers. By way of mechanical action, the rollers are manipulated about alternate sides of the spongiform material to discharge liquid from the mop head. The traditional wringable mop heads are generally prone to mess during discharge of the liquid therefrom.
Accordingly, there is a need for a portable cleaning tool with a non-wringable mop head for wet, damp, and dry mopping. There is a further need for a portable cleaning tool that provides a powered scrubbing operation while addressing the wear associated with the absorbent or dirt attracting mop head material.